Ciel Belforma
'Ciel Belforma '''is a main Character from The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles, and is the younger brother of Jessie and Connor Belforma and the fourth son of Jonathan and Maya Belforma. Appearance Ciel is a young boy with blue eyes and dark navy-blue hair. As the replacement of the heir of the noble Belforma family, he typically dresses in a way that suits his standing, and has a very extensive and elegant wardrobe, as opposed to his brothers. Ciel nearly always wears a black eye-patch over his right eye, though not because he is missing it, but because that is where the sign of his Death's Contract with the Belforma family butler, Sebastion Michaelis is hidden. Usually, he dons a black eye-patch with a single cord as part of his day wear. However, while in disguise, he wears a medical-looking, white patch which fastens with two cords. Moreover, Ciel has a brand on the left side of his body on the back from the time he was a attacked by a rouge Knight of Hyrule. In the Remake it is on his chest. Ciel sports two rings. One, which he wears on his left thumb, is an ornate silver piece, that holds an emerald-cut deep-blue stone; it is a one-of-a-kind family ring that has been passed down through his family for generations. The other is a gold seal, or signet, ring in the form of the Belforma family crest, worn on his right hand, and it is used to stamp the wax seal on documents. The seal was given to him by his auntafter his return, telling him it is the only one left, as the other rings were destroyed by Jessie. Personality Ciel is very serious boy, he often is seen commanding his older Brother Jessie around and the family Butler Sebastian, he is very cold towards his older siblings and to the other members of the Belforma family, but Ciel is very proud and his main goal is to become the true Heir to the Belforma Family and to try to Destroy the Country of Sol and to humiliate the people that killed his friends, but in reality he as a sick obession with his older brother He is also very Loyal to the Royal family and Princess Zelda, he tires to finish all of the task and missions given to him, But because Ciel is loyal to Princess Zelda he is surpirsed that Zelda puts up with Jessie's pranks and antics. History Ciel was born a couple of years after this older twin brothers were born, he was very close to his Brother Jessie and would often hang out with him. Later Ciel was shocked by the Moonlight Bridge incident and wanted to join the knights along with his brothers to protect Hyrule, but was shooed away, he has then had a Cold Demander ever since. Plot The Belforma House Arc Ciel is seen opening the Door for his brothers to let them in, he often smirks at their dirty appearances and takes Jessie from the others to help him clean up while the maids take Connor and the others to the other rooms, after helping him clean up they meet up with the others and they decide to talk about their current plans and Ciel decides to join them. Relationships Jessie Belforma Jessie and Ciel have a close brother to brother relationship, he often gets angry as Jessie for getting dirt on his clothes as seen when Jessie and the others show up after being attacked by the Mud Golems near the southern Woods, but Ciel looks up to his older Brother and is seen often hanging around him, as a child Ciel used to use Jessie's stomach as a pillow when he was asleep. Zelda Luzu Nohansem Hyrule-Lanvaldear Ciel is very loyal to Zelda and the royal family, but even though Zelda thinks he he werid and often gives him silly tasks to do. Lucas Amano Lucas and Ciel don't really seem to like each other, but are somewhat friends, evene though Lucas dosen't like Ciel they are often seen talking to each other. Creator's Comment *"I wanted to create a yandere male character and that suggestion was to use Lucas Amano, but I decided not to and that is where Ciel came in, (And yes I did base him off Ciel Phantomhive) I wanted to make a character that had a incest like desire for their family and Connor was also supposed to fill that bill, but i liked Ciel and that's where he got his lust for Jessie, plus even though Ciel is loyal to Princess Zelda he attempted to kill her during the Belforma House Arc by poisoning her drink but could'nt go through with it, but since Malon came into the picture he does show signs of loving her instead" Gallery 640px-Ciel Opening.png|Ciel in the Belforma House Arc Ep11 Ciel Orders Sebastian.png|Ciel confronting Jessie whith one of Death's eyes rom the contract he made with Death and Sebastian Quotes *"Oh Jessie and Connor... it's nice to see you two again..." Ciel to his older brothers. *"Jessie... you really have gotten bigger...?" ''Ciel on Jessie's Size *"You Don't get it Jessie... we are the same... and you will be mine...!" Trivia *Both Jessie and Ciel seem to have a bit of a close relationship, The Awesome Maya-Chan said that their relationship has hints of Incest in the story. **But BraveVesperia101 said that Jessie and Ciel's relationship does have some hints of incest but not as serious as The Awesome Maya-Chan describes it. **Even though Maya-Chan is writing chapter 6, she does write an intresting dialouge between Jessie and Ciel hinting at the Incest Relationship. **In The Hyrulian Chronicles fan game, Ciel does appear but the incest relationship is cut from the script and Ciel just looks up to Jessie and is still close to him. *Lucas Amano's younger brother Alois seems to take an intress in both Ciel and Jessie Belforma and is seen in Chapter 10. *Ciel is based off of Ciel Phantomhive from Kuroshitsuji. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles